waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keeper's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
The Keeper's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi is the nineteenth episode of the second season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Luke Skywalker and the Keepers initiates a plan to rescue Han Solo from the crime lord Jabba the Hutt with the help of Leia, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2. Leia, Jasmine, Cleo and the vikings infiltrate Jabba's palace on Tatooine disguised as bounty hunters and release Han from a block of carbonite, but they are captured and enslaved. Luke, Julian, Walter and Sean arrive soon afterward and allow themselves to be captured. After they survive a battle with the Rancor, Jabba sentences Luke, Han and the Keepers to be executed by the Sarlacc. Luke breaks free and the rest of the team arrives as a large battle erupts, during which Leia strangles Jabba to death, Han knocks Boba Fett into the gaping maw of the Sarlacc and Hiccup and Toothless destroy Jabba's sail barge. While Han, Leia and the rest of the team meet with the other Rebels, Luke, Julian and Jasmine return to Dagobah, only to find that Yoda is dying. With his last breaths, Yoda confirms that Darth Vader is Luke's father and an old friend of the team; he also mentions "another Skywalker". The spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi reveals that the "other Skywalker" Yoda spoke of is Luke's twin sister, who Luke discovers is Leia. Obi-Wan then tells Luke that he must confront Vader again to defeat the Galactic Empire. The Rebel Alliance learns that the Empire has been constructing a new Death Star, and hatches a plan to destroy it. Han and Leonardo lead a strike team to destroy the battle station's shield generator on the forest moon of Endor, allowing a squadron of starfighters to enter the incomplete superstructure and destroy the station from within. The strike team, with Luke and Jasmine in tow, travels to Endor in an Imperial shuttle; Vader senses the presence of Luke and his former friends on the shuttle, but lets them through so that they will be ambushed by the Imperial forces lying in wait on Endor. Sensing Vader's presence, Luke fears he and the others are endangering the mission. On Endor, Luke and his companions encounter a tribe of Ewoks and form a partnership with them. Later, Luke confesses to Leia that she is his sister, that Vader is their father and that he is leaving to confront him. Luke, Jasmine and Po surrender to Imperial troops, so that they will bring him to Vader. Po unsuccessfully tries to convince Vader to turn from the Dark side, fearing that it because of guilt that he turned in the first place. But Vader takes Luke, and the others to the Death Star to meet Palpatine and Barbossa, his Sith master and leader of the Empire. Luke learns that the Death Star is fully operational and set to destroy the Rebellion. On Endor, the Rebels are captured by Imperial and Dark Legion forces led by captain Tom Neville, but a surprise counterattack by the Ewoks allows the Rebels to launch an attack. Meanwhile, Hiccup leads the Rebel fleet on Toothless to the Death Star, only to find the station's shield is still up and the Imperial fleet waiting for them. Palpatine tempts Luke to give in to his anger and join the dark side, and Luke, Jasmine and Vader engage in a lightsaber duel while Po watches. Vader discovers that Luke has a sister, and threatens to turn her to the dark side. Luke and Jasmine snap and attacks Vader, severing his right hand. Palpatine entreats Luke and Jasmine to kill Vader and take his place; Luke steps back from the brink and refuses, declaring himself a Jedi. Palpatine attacks him with Force lightning while Barbossa duels and defeats Jasmine. Unable to watch his son and former friend suffer, Vader turns on Palpatine and throws him down a reactor shaft to his death, dooming himself to die in the process. Soon after, he stabs Barbossa through the back with his lightsaber. With his dying breaths, the redeemed Anakin Skywalker asks Luke to remove his mask so he can look on his son, just for once, with his own eyes instead of through the mask, and tell Leia that there was good in him after all. He also pulls Jasmine close and begs her to forgive him and whispers something in her ear. On Endor, the strike team, with the help of the Ewoks, defeats the Imperial forces and destroys the shield generator with Neville still inside, allowing the Rebel fleet to launch a final assault on the Death Star. Lando leads the remaining ships into the station's core and destroys the main reactor. Luke and the crew escape on Palpatine's Imperial shuttle with Vaders body before the Death Star explodes, while Lando escapes in the Falcon. On Endor, Han tells Leia that he knows she loves Luke and offers to step aside; she tells him that Luke is her brother and kisses him. That evening, Luke returns to Endor and he and Jasmine cremate his father's armor on a funeral pyre. As the Rebels and the Keepers celebrates the end of the Empire, Luke and the others sees the spirits of Obi-Wan, Yoda and Anakin Skywalker watching over them. As the Keepers prepare to leave, Luke offers the team R2-D2 and C-3PO, which they accept. Meanwhile, in a dark palace, a surviving member of the forces led by Barbossa and Neville informs the Dark Council of their deaths. Angered, Maleficent kills the soldier on the spot, with another survivor indicating the stormtroopers following behind. While considering a new general, an old friend reveals himself and offers himself as the new general. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2